


Spoiler Alert

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Embedded Gifs, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Raphael Just Wants To Go Home, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Based on an idea I found by dondaario where the first words that your soulmate says to you are marked on your body and it just so happens that you have a massive spoiler on your arm and for the majority of your life, you didn't know what the spoiler was for until the book/movie came out.





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved this idea when I came across it and I had a little time today so I thought I'd write a Malec version. It's a little silly but I hope you like it anyway!  
> <3

From the day Alec was born, he never understood his soulmark. The words that were written in elegant, glittery cursive script along his forearm had caused him many nights of lying awake and wondering what the hell they meant.

Of course, that changed when Jace was adopted into the family and one part of it began to make sense. But even then, the sentence was anything but understandable and Alec hoped that whoever this Clary girl was, if she ever came into their lives, he could prevent a massive explosion from stopping her relationship with Jace simply by what was written on his arm.

And then, when Alec was 8 and Jace was 7, they all met Clary when she transferred to their school. She was a small girl for her age - then again, Alec was gigantically tall - and she had fiery red hair. She turned out to be Jace’s soulmate and Alec knew she’d be good for him, even at his young age.

Isabelle met her soulmate on the same day, since Simon was Clary’s best friend. Alec was really happy for his siblings, but he couldn’t help the tiny feeling of envy that grew inside of him. He wanted to meet his soulmate at a young age too so they could have a longer time together.

When Alec showed Clary his mark, she had been confused, and rightly so. It was weird, to have your adopted brother and his soulmate’s name permanently marked on your skin.

Things started to make a little more sense in high school when a book was released, and after reading said book, Alec was fuming.

His fucking soulmate had ruined this amazing series for him. They bloody bigmouthed a humongous plot line and now not only Alec, but Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon all knew what was going to happen simply because Alec’s soulmate couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

When Alec was 18, the third book was released and hence, everyone in the world was now aware of the simple fact about these two characters that had been on Alec’s skin from the day he was born.

Despite being angry, Alec was still quite excited for the book signing. He had a feeling that he would meet his loudmouthed soulmate that day and the morning of the signing, he was practically buzzing with nerves and adrenaline.

“Dude, relax, you might not even meet him.” Jace said as he got into the car, ready to drive the five of them to the bookstore where Cassandra Clare was going to be.

“But I might! You realise that today could be the day! I’ve waited 18 fucking years for this day!” Alec argued and Jace scoffed.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Guys, did you ever think about what his name might be?” Isabelle asked from the backseat and Alec pondered on it for a moment.

“Imagine if it’s Magnus,” Clary whispered and Alec shifted in his seat. Truth be told, he had a feeling it might.

This godforsaken book had characters in it that matched up _exactly_ to them, and the only one that was missing was Alec’s counterpart: Magnus Bane.

He wanted a Magnus Bane.

“I bet Cassie will be excited to hear about us then. We should get a paid,” Simon grinned from the backseat and Alec rolled his eyes. “Think about it, the characters are based off of us!”

“Si, she doesn’t even know we exist,” argued Clary but Simon was having none of that.

“Well she will know pretty soon! What if, like, everyone has a book written with their names as the characters and their soulmates are the same as in real life! We could be on to something here!”

“Iz, shut your boyfriend up, please.” Alec muttered. He was too giddy for Simon’s antics today.

When they arrived at the venue, Alec nervously looked around to see if he could spot anyone that was Asian, wore makeup and fancy clothing and exuded confidence. He knew he was being ridiculous, after all, his soulmate might not even be called Magnus Bane, but knowing that the book had Jace and Izzy’s soulmates with the same names, Alec was almost 90% sure that his would be too.

It was only when they were on their way home, signed books in hand, that Alec let himself feel heartbroken.

He had no right, not really, it’s not like they had to be there on that specific day, but after working himself up for it, Alec was devastated that no one uttered those words to him.

“Its okay, Alec, you’ll find him eventually.” Izzy said, leaning forward to pat his arm. “Besides, you got to meet your favourite author and she said she’d give us a shout out in her next live streamed book signing.”

Alec sighed and nodded, resigning himself for a life full of loneliness. Who was he kidding? Izzy and Jace both found their soulmates before they even turned 10, and Alec would be 20 in two years and he still hadn’t found his.

By the time he was 22, Alec had long forgotten about finding his perfect half, even when the films began premiering.

It was on one of those pitiful days that Alec decided he’d go to the cinema to watch the third movie in the franchise for the fifth time simply because he enjoyed it.

This time, no one went with him but he was fine with that. He took his seat, feeling glum and melancholy but knowing the film would cheer him up.

Of course, that day just had to keep getting worse as someone spilled their popcorn on his chair just as the movie began. Alec didn’t even bother turning around, too annoyed and frustrated to give this stupid person a piece of his mind.

He sat in silence and watched the film, ignoring the snickers coming from behind him. When _the_ scene played, Alec was on the edge of his seat, even though he knew exactly how it would play out. He could practically say the lines off by heart.

_“Why would that stop you? Jace is your son, you’ve hurt him plenty.”_

_Valentine looked over to Jace with an evil smirk. “You didn’t tell her.”_

_“Tell me what?” Clary asked._

_“You must still have feelings for her, huh?” Valentine kept his eyes trained on Jace, the diabolical smile not once leaving his face. “Now isn’t that a pickle?”_

_“Not another word!” Jace seethed, pointing his finger at his alleged father._

_“What is he talking about?” Clary eyed Valentine dubiously, as if waiting for him to make his move._

_“You wanna do the honours or shall I?” Valentine said and was instantly punched by Jace._

_“I said shut up!” he roared. Clary gasped behind him._

_“It’s rude to keep a girl waiting Jace,” mocked Valentine, spitting the blood from his mouth._

_“Jace, what is going on?” Clary demanded, leaving no room for argument._

_Jace held Valentines smirk with a glare and then sighed in resignation. “Valentine’s not my father,” he said, and then turned to Clary with apologetic eyes. “I’m not your brother Clary.”_

Alec heard a few people gasp, one loud one coming from directly behind him. It was followed by a squeal and Alec’s patience was wearing thin, praying to whatever was out there to shut the stupid person up.

By the time the film was finished, Alec wanted to bolt out of there, but a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Before he could even turn around, the person spoke and Alec froze.

“Well I’m most certainly glad that Jace and Clary aren’t siblings, otherwise I would have shipped incest.” A smooth, silky voice spoke and Alec couldn’t  even bring himself to turn around.

This was it. He was the one.

Without even thinking, Alec’s hand went to his forearm, right where the words had been for all of his life. The words that this stranger had just spoken to him.

Alec wasn’t sure what caused the other man to continue, probably Alec’s lack of a response or the fact that he didn’t even turn around and seemed to have turned into stone. “Anyway, I’m sorry for spilling the popcorn on your chair, my friend bumped into me and I apologise.”

Alec lost it.

He spun around so fast that he was surprised his head didn’t fall off, and with narrowed eyes and a raised voice, he spoke. “It’s you! You’re the one!”

Alec wasn’t exactly sure why he completely disregarded the first words spoken by the man...the gorgeous, Asian man. But either way, his words were said and even if he didn’t mean for his response to be about the popcorn, that’s what came out.

The man looked taken aback for a moment before he reached for the cuff of his fancy, red silk shirt and pulled it up, revealing the words Alec had just said on his arm.

“Well that is definitely not how I expected that sentence to be expressed.” He said blankly, staring with wide eyes at Alec.

Alec took in the beautiful man in front of him. He was perfect. And he was entirely Alec’s.

“Holy fuck.” He breathed out, eyeing his soulmate from head to toe, practically devouring him because there was no way that anyone was allowed to look that sinful and sexy.

“Magnus!” someone called from the end of the aisle. “What are you doing? Come on! I want to go home.”

That snapped Alec out of his staring and he looked right into the other man’s heavenly eyes. “Magnus?” he said, loving the way the name sounded on his lips.

He knew that would be his soulmates name.

“And you are?” Magnus asked.

“Alec,” he answered, smiling when Magnus blinked at him, turned to the blank movie screen and then back to him.

“As in Alexander?”

Alec almost fell to the floor.

“Ye-yes.” He stuttered, still amazed at how beautiful this man really is and how he purred Alec’s full name.

“Wow...” Magnus sighed, an almost dreamy expression on his face. “I don’t suppose you have siblings called Jace and Isabelle and that their soulmates are called Clary and Simon?” he joked.

“I do.”

“What?”

“I do,” Alec repeated. “You’re my soulmate.” He then said, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Indeed I am.”

“Can I kiss you?”

_Wait...what?_

“God yes.”

_WAIT...WHAT?!_

Alec barely had time to gather himself before Magnus surged forward and connected their lips. He had never felt so alive before. Magnus’ lips were soft and Alec could taste the sugar from the popcorn on them. He wished he could literally taste every part of Magnus right then and there but the need for air eventually became something they couldn’t ignore.

When they pulled back, there was another person standing next to Magnus with a bored and unamused expression.

“Why are you sucking face with a stranger? I want to go home.” He said.

“Raphael,” Magnus began and Alec’s eyes widened. Raphael? As in exactly like the book? This shit was super weird now. “This is my soulmate, Alexander.”

“Great,” Raphael said, still looking bored. “Can we go home now?”

“Of course, I’ll meet you outside in a couple of minutes.” Magnus said, not once tearing his eyes from Alec’s.

Raphael walked away without another word but there was an impressive scowl on his face that put even Alec’s to shame.

“Why were you so angry darling?” Magnus asked then and Alec chuckled a little, still clutching one of Magnus’ warm and soft hands in his own and ignoring the cartwheels his stomach did at the pet name.

“Partly because of the popcorn but also because you actually ruined this series for me. You gave away a pretty big spoiler you know.”

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec pulled up the sleeve of his jumper and bared his forearm. Magnus’ eyes widened and an apologetic look crossed his face.

“You’ve had that there since the day you were born,” he said and Alec nodded. “I’m so sorry darling.”

“Make it up to me by having dinner?” Alec offered and inwardly high fived himself for the smoothness, only to curse when he realised he didn’t specify the _who._ “With me. I mean, the dinner...fuck- will you go out with me? To eat? Like a date, and din-”

Alec’s rambling stopped when Magnus lifted a perfectly manicured and ring adorned finger in front of his lips. He looked at him with a fond expression and then nodded, pulling out his phone and handing it to Alec.

When they parted ways after a couple more kisses and Raphael having to physically drag Magnus away, Alec couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.

He found him.

 

It was four years later, when the two of them were married and in the process of adopting their first child, that the discovery was made by scientists that everyone did in fact have a character in a book with their name and story.

It just so happened to be that Alec’s was one of the New York Times’ Best Sellers.


End file.
